Demons Don't Feel
by animefan021513
Summary: Sebastian has been told since he was a kid that demons don't feel but what happens when Ciel surpasses even his mentor in showing that they were wrong. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY.


_Thousands of years ago when I was a child the one thing we learned was that demons don't feel. We feel no remorse, love, anxiety, tiredness, anger, or happiness. So what was that feeling when madam red was about to kill Ciel. It is probably nothing demons don't feel anything but hunger and boredom. Boredom of waiting for the next meal and hunger for when we have found that meal but can't eat it yet. For as long as I have been "Alive" I have never been willing to give up a limb or even my tainted heart for one soul._

"SEBASTIAN!"

_I have never been in a hurry before to comfort my master. Never. What is this feeling in my chest where a heart should be...What could plague my thoughts so?_ "Yes, my lord, what is it?" _His tear stained face, night clothes wrinkled and messy, his eyes filled with sadness and fear, his hair in disarray. It is just the body of a soul that I will soon eat...soon._

"It was that damn dream again."

_I have never felt the need to comfort, the need to quiet a never ending nightmare, the need to see peacefulness on my master's face._ "Would you like me to make you some hot tea, warm milk, or perhaps hot chocolate?" _The need to let him dream and to not have a nightmare. His skin like ivory, hair like silk, eyes that could pierce through any soul even my own if he tried._

"No none of that. I want you to stay in here for the night."

_What...did he just say..._"My, my this is so unlike you."

"Shut up and stay."

_He is so demanding all I can do is smile._ "Yes my lord I will be sitting right over here." _That should be enough to satisfy..._

"No come to bed with me."

_WHAT!?_ "young master perhaps you are ill, you couldn't possibly want your butler in your bed."

"I don't believe I stuttered, and even if I were ill you would still have to do as I ask."

_Okay not what I thought would happen. Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy that never ceases to shock even a demon. _"Yes My lord. What would you like me to wear?"_ Did I really just ask that, oh how low I have fallen. This also defies everything I learned as a demon. I remember my mentor saying, "Demons only have one goal in life and that is to eat a soul. The ones we contract ourselves to are humans they are incredibly selfish creatures and want nothing but cure an obsession they have. They do not care for you they will not care for you. You are simply something that they need to use such as a pawn in chess or perhaps the queen and move swiftly across their lives as if it were the chess bored. They will not order such things as for you to stay or to comfort them. To them you are a demon, help, a tool and nothing more."__So how is __it that he defies everything I've learned?_

"well I don't want you wearing that tailcoat or the butler uniform at all as a matter of fact."

"Then what young master."

"Wear what you would normally wear to bed if you had the choice."

_If I had the choice!? Demons are never given a choice we live to eat souls that's it we aren't given a choice for anything._ "Alright then I shall wear a black loose silk shirt with paints, is that alright young master?"

"Yes that is fine, now go get dress."

"Yes my lord." _When I finally left to go look for the clothes I sleep in I stopped. Its that feeling again, but demons don't feel. Its as if I am excited..._

"You are back then..."

"Yes." _I crawled into the bed underneath the blankets with My young master. He touched my chest with his warm fingers. A strange sound escaped my lips, as if I was enjoying him touching me._

"Sebastian you don't know what love is do you?"

"No I can't say I do, demons don't know emotions. We leave that to the humans."

"well let me show you what love feels like."

_At that he kissed me and held my shoulder and slid his hand to my waist. A feeling that made me want to smile, that made me want to protect him, a feeling that I didn't want to leave his side, A feeling that I wanted to hold him tighter. This is the emotion love. I have been told that demons don't feel anything but Ciel Phantomhive, a human surpassed the teachings of a demonic mentor. No demons do not feel remorse, love, anxiety, tiredness, anger, or happiness. We do however, feel longing and hunger, and boredom. This feeling is longing and hunger but not just for a soul. It is for the heart as well. This is what humans call love...he and I slept soundly and when I woke up he was still asleep in my arms. Demons don't feel...what a load of nonsense. Thank you Ciel my love._

"You're welcome Sebastian."

:3


End file.
